


Their words have taken their toll

by Amber_Flicker



Series: These Moments Wishing I Could Help You [2]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Kevin have time to themselves, and it gets angsty from there.<br/>-<br/>"I love you." It took him a minute to realize those words had slipped from <i>his</i> mouth.</p><p>"No you don't." Connor said wistfully, not bothering to look over, as if he didn't understand the gravity of what he was saying. "Eventually you'll realize it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their words have taken their toll

They were sitting together alone, all the others out or doing whatever it was they did in their rooms. It was quiet and peaceful, and Kevin found himself staring at Connor. Which happened quite a lot now that they were together.

"I love you." It took him a minute to realize those words had slipped from _his_ mouth.

"No you don't." Connor said wistfully, not bothering to look over, as if he didn't understand the gravity of what he was saying. "Eventually you'll realize it." 

A sad sigh fell from Kevin's lips. He hated it when Connor got like this. It happened every so often and despite that it still hurt him every time. Not because of _his_ feelings, but because it was so depressing to see someone he loved so much fall into this state. Someone who had gone through what he did was bound to have issues, Kevin knew that. But it didn't make it any better for either of them. It had been drilled into Connor's head so often that he was _wrong_ and _cursed_ that it had completely rooted itself in his mind, and it was going to take a lifetime to rip it out and make him see himself for what he really was- an amazing person who everyone loved. The worst part was that he wasn't even upset by it.  
Connor had completely accepted these lies and the fact that no one could ever love him, so he just took what he could get while waiting for the inevitable collapse. He truly believed he would be alone and that it didn't matter. No matter what Kevin told him, if he was like this it was just brushed off. He knew that even when he wouldn't admit it out loud Connor had this running through his head, but it got so much worse when he fazed out like this.

Kevin had found the best way to bring him out of it was to cuddle up with him, so that's exactly what they did. Connor smiled a distant smile, blue eyes flickering down to his lover as he curled up with him. Just before Kevin fell asleep Connor whispered something to him.

"I think you're just deluding yourself, but I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom, they're probably OOC as fuck, please be gentle.
> 
> Basically, excuses to write angst. It's probably stupid and it's really short, but I just had to get the idea out of my system.
> 
> \- 
> 
> Keep up with my writing at clichés-and-coffee.tumblr.com


End file.
